


Morning fun

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Family Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Morning Sex, Sex, Smut, smut maybe??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: Why not make some morning lovin before the kids wake up and making some breakfast.Hajime and Nagito are a married couple again sorry if i made Nagito or Hajime out of character.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	Morning fun

Bright early morning, Hajime and his loving husband Nagito are having a peaceful morning, the triplets are sleeping, the bird are chripping and the wind breeze is just perfect; Nagito is all snuggled up on Hajime's chest as Hajime plants a kiss on his forehead,enjoying this few mintues of slience before Nagito goes and make breakfast for the kids  
.  
.  
.  
Okay Nagito is getting up but he was stop by Hajime, he turns to him "Hm?"  
"We got a few more mintues why dont we have all this time to our self, lets have a little morning sex" Nagito face went all sorts of red, i mean he's not wrong ever since they had the triplets, they really havent spend much time with each other from helping Nate with his math because he is struggling with Math; Hanako help with reading because he is not used of big words also Cloe with reading, she is a slow reader and to be honest Hajime and Nagito know that their kids are having trouble with school, they know that their own kids have learning disabilities and they are trying the best to help them out but since its the weekend and they let their kids do whatever actully today, Sonia was suppose to come over with her daughter and Fuyuhiko is also coming woth he and Peko's son to have some fun. 

But a little morning sex wouldnt hurt, Nagito gets back in bed, then started kissing Hajime on the lips wrapping his arms around his neck, from a sweet kiss to more passionate one, some tongues swirl around each other, Hajime move his hand down; pulling Nagito's body close.

The both of them pull away from each for some air, laying on his back, Hajime leave trails of kisses from his neck to his chest to now on his pink nipples, putting his mouth; hearing him whimper. Swirling his tongue on the senstive nub, Hajime put his fingers in his mouth so he wouldn't wake the kids up he remember this one time they had sex, he woke one of the kids up with all the crying which made the other two babies woke up and cry, thats why he has to keep his moan downlow so that one of their kids dont walk in on them. Nagito swirl his tongue around Hajime's finger(Hajime put his first and middle finger in his mouth) maybe to get ready to lube him or not? Hajime was finish with his nipples now for some of the fun part, Hajime lifted both of Nagito's leg, putting them on his buff shoulders(Yes Hajime has been working out) teasin Nagito "Mm Put it in already, Ive been waiting for you"   
"Okay but you have to keep it down, we have a light sleeper" he say, position himself, a few tease now he finally put it in fully   
"Ahh ah" Dammit Nagito, putting his hand over his mouth then slowly entering himself in Nagito's little waiting hole that he has been dying for Hajime to mess with.

"Ahh Its feels so goo...Ahh" Nagito stop moaning before our kids wakes up! thrusting into him, he feels so good; craving for more to have sex like this everyday, god Nagito feels so damn good but they would have had sex on the floor since the bed does make some crick crick noise.

"It feels so good....right there mmm, Go faster mmm" such a turn on for him, as told so he went faster, thrustin deep into him, this feeling is too good for both of them.

The love has come to an end with both Nagito and Hajime feeling super satisfied foe their sexual needs and now after the good sex and a hot shower time.

Hajime comes out to go cook for the kids, he walks to the kitchen but he hears the tv on, one of the triplets are awake lets see who it is! 

Oh its just Cloe, watching her morning cartoon "Hey pumpkin" says her father, her mess white hair, her bed hair is so cute.  
"Morning daddy" her eyes are still on the tv, Hajime ask her whats she watching "Winx Club, i wanna be just like Flora! see!" Hajime see who she's pointing at, the girl is pretty. Hajime told her that he's go make breakfast. Heading back to the kitchen, a morning yawn coming from one of his son's, Nate runs to the living room to watch his morning show "HEY I WAA WATCHING WINX CLUB!" He changed the channel and that made his sister upset now they are fighting for the remote. Hajime told them to knock it off but both of them point at each other and say "But daddy i watching tv first!" Cloe say "Nuh uh! My tv show is about to start" making Hanako roll his eyes and see Nagito wide awake "My two children fighting over the tv....Again?" Nagito walks to them; Cloe told her papa that she was here first then Nate told him his tv show is on, if Nagito luck would get to him then they would have their own tv in the bedroom so one of them dont bother the other one.  
Hanako runs to the living room, take the remote and change it back to Winx club now he's hungry "Dad i want bagel and donuts!"   
"No you have to pick one" Hajime say Cloe wants bagel for breakfast, Nate wants eggs and bacon with pancakes and Hanako wants donuts with grits That change Cloe's mind she wants bagel with grits too but she likes her with lots of sugar.  
Now Hajime understands why Nagito takes so long with breakfast.


End file.
